The Shoguns Bride
by HockyfistDJGOD
Summary: Kagome hasn't forgotten about the love she had for Korra. Sadly her father has demanded that she give her hand in marriage to Lord Noatak of the neighbouring region. But while on her way to he groom to be, She is kidnapped by four ninja of the northern region. But not all is lost because a pirate by the name of Jin-sun planes to take the stage. I Own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was born and raised in feudal Japan. She and her sister Kikyo were the daughters of the samurai Lord Higurashi who was Shogun of the southern region. Unlike any of the other princess of Japan, Kagome and Kikyo were training to become priestess, It was there fathers wish that would learn how to defend themselves and discover there spiritual power that has been past through the women of there family for generations. There days included archery and the art of sword play. Doing things like this never really bothered Kagome, But she also wished she could be like other girls, like running free without a care in world. But she also knew that this was her fathers wishes and he duty to continue the heritage that was bestowed upon the House of Higurashi.

One beautiful spring morning, Kagome and Kikyo were out doing target practice in the main court yard. Kagome pulled back the bow and released the arrow. It flew with great speed but landed on edge of the centre of the target. Kagome shrugged with disappointment. Kikyo then placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"It's alright sister, You almost had it. And your posture and strength is getting better" Kikyo said with encouragement.

Kagome smiled "Thank you Kikyo, and I know I'm getting better but I'll never be at the same level as you. I mean your a prodigy both spiritually and physically"

This made Kikyo frown a little. As the eldest sister things like this came naturally to her but for Kagome it took a lot more training a patience. Every since they were little Kikyo was always the one looking out for Kagome since there mother past away and there father had little time to spend with them. But she wouldn't have it any other way, she loved her little sister and will do the best she could to make her as strong as she is. But she also wanted her to be happy and to have a blessed life.

"Kagome do ever wonder about having a different life. I mean that of normal women?"

Kagome sighed, she should have know that Kikyo wouldn't have missed a chance to ask about what she wanted. The truth was that Kagome dreamed of finding true love like in the stories she and Kikyo use to read when they were young. But like all stories they are just stories to help children sleep. But stop her from dreaming a dream of a child.

"Kikyo, I don't mind this life. It's cool that we learn how to fight like father and to reach a strength beyond ordinary humans. And this important to father and I don't want to disappoint him"

"I'm not asking what father wants. I'm asking what you want. I know that you could have a blessed life. Not having to worry about what other people want you to do with your life or having to tell you. Listen to me I sound like mother."

"You always sounded like mother, Buts thats why I always feel safe when I'm with you and feel like mother hasn't truly left us"

Kagome put down her bow and arrow and walked away leaving Kikyo to continue alone. Kagome made her way to the stable, There lying in the hay was a giant sleeping two tailed cat Demon. Kagome walked over to the demon and lay on the torso of the cat. The cat then placed it's tail on Kagome to keep her warm.

"Thank you Kirara, Your such a good girl."

Kirara gave a low purr and licked Kagome's face. Kirara was founded by Lord Higurashi and his Vassal Tonraq when the girls were babies. Tonraq kept Kirara for a year to tame her before giving her to Kagome and Kikyo just to be safe. Kirara became the closet think Kagome had to a friend, Being a person of high class it was hard for her to make friends. Kirara became both a friend a protecter for Kagome and Kikyo. And she would always protect them in times of grate need.

There came a sound of men on horse back coming from out side the stable. Kagome walked out and saw her father riding back from his falcon hunt followed by two of his Vassal's, A man and women named Tonraq and Korra. Lord Higurashi was a tall strong man in his black Hakama with black hair and beard on his face, He also had brown eyes which Kagome inherited from him. Tonraq was a strong man with brown hair and beard, He had blue eyes and was wearing a midnight blue Hakama. Tonraq and his family had served under the Higurashi clan for generations not just because they were skill swordsmen but they also had the power to control water with the minds. From Father to son and sometimes father to daughter they would learn the art of the sword and waterbending. Tonraq had no sons so he decided to put his only daughter Korra through way of the samurai. Korra looked like her father in some ways. In eye colour and skin but she wore a dark blue Hakama.

Instead of riding a horse like her father Korra was riding a polar bear dog Hybrid. Kagome couldn't help but stare at Korra, she was a beautiful women with a strong heart and will to fight. Since Kagome was a child she was always drawn to Korra like there was some great and beautiful power about her. Lord Higurashi saw his daughter and waved. Kagome waved back to her father and ran over to them.

"Hello father. How was the hunt?",

Lord Higurashi dismounted from his horse and gave Kagome a hug.

"It was a successful hunt my dear, with the help of Tonraq and his daughter Korra"

Korra and Tonraq both dismounted and bowed there heads. Korra eyes then met Kagome's, it was almost as if the whole world stood still for a brief moment.

" I thank you and your family for you service and protection of my father. Please protect him with you life" Kagome thanked them

Korra smiled a warm smile that warmed Kagome to the bone.

"As You Wish My Lady" Korra said bowing again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Samurai

Korra was one the strongest samurai vassals beside that of her father. Since the day she was born I would be her soul duty to become a samurai and protect the next generation of the Higurashi Clan. By the age five Korra began to water bend. This showed that was ready to enter a world of the worrier, Tonraq took her away from the comfort of her mother and began her training. The road was long and hard and there wasn't a moment where she didn't suffer the pain of lesson but Korra knew that this would prepare her for being able to fight through any pain that her enemies would throw at her. But then at the age ten something unexplainable happened. It was a hot summer and Tonraq and Korra we're sparing with wooden swords in the training area.

"Keep your eyes on me and not your sword. Use two hands and beat back my attack at least once."

Tonraq then pushed Korra out of the sparing ring but continued to repeatedly hit Korra's sword with all his might. Korra did her best to keep herself on her feet but her fathers strength was too much for her. Tonraq now had her backed up against the wall and was about to bring the final blow. Then all of a sudden Korra stomped her foot and the earth began to shake, suddenly a pillar of earth shot up and hit Tonraq in the stomach, He was then sent flying across the area. Korra didn't know what just happened.

"Did I just make the earth move?" She thought.

Tonraq then got up and brushed himself off. He saw Korra looking at her hands, They were shaking. Tonraq wanted to try some thing. He then reached for a oil lap and walked over to Korra.

"Don't be frightened Korra. I want you to do some thing for me. Move your hand around this flame."

Korra then moved her hand around the flame. And to Tonraq's surprise the flame moved also. Tonraq then grabbed a star and threw it towards Korra. Korra hands shot up in front of her to shield her face. the star kept spinning in mid air. Tonraq got closer and it looked like the weapon was caught in some kind of ball made of Air. By this time Korra was really starting to get scared.

"Father, what the hell is happing to me?"

Tonraq didn't answer right away. He was thinking back to when he was younger, He study a legend of being that had a power that was beyond any other human or demon. A being that was both a mortal and that of a god. Some could control all four elements and would rise from the samurai and destroy the evil that threatens Japan or the world. He never thought that this could be true, He thought it was only a story you would hear in a tavern by a drunk.

"It's alright Korra, Nothing is wrong. Your just special and I think it best if we keep this secret just between you, your mother and me"

From then on Korra continued her training, both of water bending and the sword. But she was also trained in secret by master of the Air, earth and fire so she would have better control over her new found power.

When Korra turned fifth teen Tonraq believed that she was ready to join him and the other vassal's. She brought before Lord Higurashi to show her skills. They entered the throne room where Lord Higurashi was waiting with his two daughters. As Tonraq and Korra got closer Korra caught site of the youngest daughter Kagome. For a moment she felt out of breath, She had never seen beauty such as this. Kagome's hair was down and the candle light was shining off her fare skin and reflecting off her brown eyes. Korra the snapped back to reality and bowed before them.

"Tonraq it's always a pleasure to see and this must be your daughter" Higurashi praised his most trusted vassal.

Tonraq then raised his head to speak with Higurashi

"Yes my lord. This is Korra and I wish for her to join the vassal, She has been well trained by me in the art of water bending and the way of the sword"

Higurashi stood up and walked over to Korra who was still bowing. Higurashi then asked her to show her face. He then pick up a piece of paper and threw it into the air. When it came down Korra drew her sword and sliced the paper in half.

"Well you have been well trained. Very well she will become a Vassal to my youngest daughter Kagome. Protect her with your life young one"

Korra the placed her sword back into it's seth. She then bowed her head and while doing so she caught Kagome's eyes. Kagome the blushed and turned away.

"As You Wish. My Lord"

Two years had past and Korra was still going strong. Sure she new that everyday would like walking on the razor's edge because of her secret but a least she was able to keep Kagome safe from harm. Every time Korra was with Kagome she felt as tho they was some sort of spark going on in her heart. But she knew that She couldn't be with Kagome, for Kagome was the princess and Korra was just a Vassal. But when ever Kagome asked some thing of her she would always say.

"As You Wish My Lady'

For some reason she felt when said those words it like she was saying I Love You. And she wonder if Kagome would ever love her back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Moonlight

After the Falcon hunt, Lord Higurashi and his Vassals retired to the main hall for the rest of the afternoon. Then at twilight Kagome and Kikyo joined them for dinner. Every one was seated at there usual place. Lord Higurashi sat at head of the hall with Kagome and Kikyo on his left and Tonraq seated at his right, seeing he was second in command it was only fit that he be seated next to his lord. Korra sat on the side of the hall near to her father. She may be a high ranking Vassal but she still had a few more years to go before she gained the same status as Tonraq. While they ate Kagome eyes kept drifting towards Korra, her face began to get hot. Kikyo then looked up from her plate.

"Kagome are you alight. You look all hot and bothered"

Kagome then jumped and returned to her food. She began to stuff her face like she didn't even hear Kikyo. Kikyo then looked over to Korra, then back at Kagome.

"Oh I see"

Kagome then chocked a little on her food, then looked at Kikyo with great embarrassment. This just made Kikyo grin with mischief.

"What'd you mean you see, I don't know what your talking about".

Kagome knew from Kikyo's grin that she wasn't fooling any one. Well it was going to be figured out sooner or later.

"Oh come now Kagome it's written all over your face. Your in love and with a very handsome female vassal I might add "

Kagome smiled still blushing. Ooh Kikyo was a smart one no dough about it but then Kagome's smile turned into s frown.

"Whats wrong sister?" Kikyo asked. Kagome sighed and spook her mind.

"I've had these feelings for a long time but I've never acted on them because, well I'm a princess and a priestess of great power and with responsibility. I don't see how it would ever work for her and me"

Now that made Kikyo sad. She was talking about how much she wanted Kagome to happy and have a blessed life. Now here was her chance and she was just letting it slip away. Kikyo then placed her hand on Kagome's

"Kagome you can spend your inter life saying what if. Don't let this opportunity slip away because you'll end up regretting for the rest of your life."

Hours later into the night all was quite and peaceful. But someone wasn't sleeping that fine spring night. Kagome wondered from her chamber down to the stable's. there she woke Kirara and together they rode out of the castle and into the country side. It was full moon and the stars were shining bright. They then came down to a small river that were teaming with fireflies. Seeing them was like having a small light show. Kagome then sat by the bank and placed her feet in the water. Kirara then lade down behind her so she would be able to lye back on her soft yellow fur. This was something she would do regally when ever she wanted to be alone. Suddenly she herd the sound of giant paws hitting the ground. Kirara jumped to her feet and started to growl. Kagome then drew her bow and arrow she had brought with her.

"Easy Kirara. Who goes there? I warn you I'm armed"

Then out a shadows came a giant poler-bear dog and it someone on it's back. Kagome only knew of one person who had a hybrid like that. Kagome was surprised to find Korra wondering all the way out here at this time of night. Korra then stroked Naga's neck to stop her from growling at Kirara.

"Easy Naga. Lady Kagome and Kirara are friends. I'm sorry my Lady I didn't know you'd be out here. I'll return to the castle."

Kagome sat stuns while Korra turned to leave. Kagome then got up and ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No, don't go please. Stay" Kagome asked with a shake in her voice.

Korra felt a little flushed. This was the first time she had ever felt Kagome's touch. Kagome then let go and looked away blushing greatly. Korra then dismounted, turned to face Kagome.

"As You Wish My Lady" Korra said with a bow.

They both sat together by the bank watching the fireflies dance on the water. Kirara and Naga on the other hand lay besides each other and slept. For a while to two women said nothing to each other, until Korra cleared her throat.

"You know my father and I use to do this all time, we'd come down here and we'd watch the fireflies dance and the stars shine bright. He said when he and mother had me I could swear he could see the stars dance"

Kagome was beginning to feel funny. As you wish my lady was all Korra ever said to her. Not once had they ever had a conversation about anything. Mainly because they never found a moment for it.

"My Father once told me that every fire file was the soul of someone you love who is no longer with you. When my mother pasted on I would come down here to see her light both here and in the sky".

Korra then smiled a warm smile. Something like that was nice to believe in. Kagome then leaned to the side and rested on Korra's side Korra then put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. For a while they sate there in silence.

"You always say that you would protect my family. For reason's I can't explain I always feel safer when your around and thought of you not in the picture makes me feel scared" Kagome whispered.

Korra's heart the skipped a beat. Living a life of war and bloodshed she though people would just see her as a common samurai who's destiny was to die a bloodily death in some battle filed. But not Kagome she saw her as an ordinary women. Korra then took Kagome's hand in her own and held it close to her heart. Kagome looked up into Korra's ocean blue eyes, they were calm as the ocean would be after a storm.

"Kagome I would protect you with my very last breath. And in return would you be the light at the end of my tunnel?" Korra asked calmly.

Kagome nodded. Korra the began to lean forward, as Kagome began to forward also. Then in that one moment all time stood still as Korra captured Kagome's lips in her own. Only a few seconds had past until they broke apart to breath. Korra then went for Kagome's neck and started to kiss it softly. All Kagome could do was sigh with great bliss, She had wanted this for a very long time and from the way Korra was going she felt that Korra wanted it too. Korra then went for Kagome's lips again and then they both began to undo there Hakama's and lend down on the grass with Korra on top. Then they knew that tonight would be a night they would never forget.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Separation.

Sun began to rise over the meadow. In that meadow was two naked sleeping figures wrapped in each others arms and covered in there Hakama's and there animal companions sleeping beside them. Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Was last night all a dream?" she thought

she then rolled over and came face to face with a sleeping Korra. Kagome smiled, Korra looked so beautiful and peaceful. Kagome just lay watching Korra sleep quietly. Kagome just couldn't believe what she was feeling right now, this is what love feels like and if she was lucky maybe true love.

"If this was a dream I pray I never wake up"

Korra eyes then opened, Kagome then smiled even more because she finally got to see the Vassals ocean blue eyes once more. Kagome then wrapped her arms around Korra and barred her face in her chest. Korra then wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey. Did you sleep well?" Korra asked

"yes" Kagome spoke into Korra's skin.

Korra looked up at the sky, the mist around them was beginning to thin and the sun was pecking over the hill. She then looked back down at Kagome.

"We should head back, before everyone wakes up" Korra suggested

"Yes we should. But I would love to come back here again" Kagome asked.

"As do I. We'll make this are meeting spot. Send me word from Kirara if you want to see me alright."

"Alright."

In the days and weeks that followed Korra and Kagome kept there love secret from there families and made shore to leave no evidence that they were ever alone together. When ever Kagome wished to see Korra she would send Kirara to Korra wearing a red scarf signifying if Korra could see her. Korra would then send Kirara back with a blue scarf intertwined with the red signifying she can see Kagome. They would meet at the same meadow and there they would talk about there lives, family, make love or talk about having a future together. What Kagome loved most of all was when Korra would show her water bending especially during a full moon when Korra was at her most powerful. Kagome was so drawn into how beautiful the water looked in the moon light.

But then three months later news arrived at the Higurashi House. Kagome was in the garden picking herbs for medicine, She the herd the approach of foot steps coming from behind her. She turned to see Kikyo and she looked very fearful about something.

"What is Kikyo what happened" Kagome asked.

"It's father, He's just received news from the Lord of the Taki Clan from the west." Kikyo answered.

"What's the news?"

"He is asking for fathers assistance against a enemy clan from the east. They say they are very powerful and suggest to bring his finest soldiers".

Kagome the dropped her basket. Her hands began to shake with fright, Kikyo then ran to her grasping her hands in her own.

"Whats wrong Kagome?"

Kagome the snapped back and then ran towards the Vassals area towards Korra's chamber. Kagome the threw the screen door open. Korra was mediating by oil lamp light. She opened her eyes and saw Kagome standing there with tears in her eyes.

"So you know" Korra said with sorrow in her voice.

"You can't go, nor your father. Father has plenty of good men to fight for him. Please don't go" Kagome begged.

"I have to go Kagome I have no choice. It's matter of Honour for my clan and my family" Korra trying to reason with Kagome.

"So Honour and dyeing by the sword is more important to you? What about me? What about us"

Korra the ran over and embraced Kagome tightly in her arms. Kagome started to feel tears streaming down her face and also felt her lovers tears mingling with hers.

"Please don't make this harder for Kagome please. The thought of not being with you is more the I can bare" Korra wept.

this was a very emotional time for Kagome. Everything she ever wanted was being taken away from her. She grasped Korra not wanting to let go.

"I fear I'll never see you again" she cried.

"Of course you will" Korra reassured Kagome.

Kagome then lifted up her tear stained face to Korra's. Korra the whipped away a tear with her thumb.

"Hear this now. Know that I will always come back for you"

"What makes you so sure"

"This is true love. Stuff like this doesn't happen everyday"

They kissed for a long time and embraced for what Kagome feared would be there last time.

The next morning Lord Higurashi and his men where stationed out side the castle. He and with Tonraq and Korra by his side wear dress in bright red and black samurai armour with there swords by there sides.

"My men" Higurashi shouted " You have all served this clan with great bravery and strength but now The Taki requires our aid. This is a battle that some of us may not return. But remember dying on the battle is the greatest honour for samurai. And you will be reward in Nirvana for you bravery. Now FORWARD"

Kagome watched from a tree, seeing all the men march away to there battle. Kagome's heart began to tear in two as she watched the women she loved march away.

To make matters worse a year later Senna (Tonraq's wife and Korra's mother) received news about her husband and child. Kikyo had also received news about Lord Higurashi also. Kikyo then came to Kagome while she was in her chamber reading. Kagome then saw from the look in Kikyo's eyes that it wasn't good news.

"Father has been ingered greatly and has no chioce but return home. But he also received news about Tonraq and Korra and past it on to Senna"

Kagome dreaded what was come from this information. Kikyo took a deep breath and told Kagome what happened.

"Tonraq and Korra didn't service the war. Father is torn and is plaining a funeral for both of them when he returns. I'm sorry".

Kagome then fell to her knees not being able to say anything. She was absolutely devastated. Her heart felt a tho it had had died.

"I will never love again" She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Morning and Kidnapping.

It was a sad day for Kagome and the Clan. Senna had lost her whole family, lord Higurashi had lost his oldest friend and ally and Kagome had lost the love of her life. Lord Higurashi held a funeral in Tonraq and Korra's honour, There bodies were never found so there weapons were laid by stone epitaph's with there names ingrained. Incense was lit and food was left by the epitaphs as well.

"Each member of this clan will offer there prayers to the two brave Samurai who gave there lives in battle. So that we could live another day" Lord Higurashi ordered.

That night when all was quiet Kagome laid in her bed crying silently. She knew that she would never be able to love again. Naga and Kirara slept by Kagome's side, Kagome then placed her hand on Naga's head, Just to feel the memories of Korra once more.

Five years had past since the death of Tonraq and Korra, during that time Senna never remarried, Her grief made her bedridden and die of a broken heart. Kagome continued her spiritual training along with Kikyo. Even tho five years had past Kagome couldn't forget about her love for Korra.

"She was the love of my life. I will never find a love like that in this lifetime." Kagome thought while she released her arrow.

Kikyo knew that Kagome was still in morning for Korra and her Clan and was dreading the new Kagome would get at tonights feast.

"Kagome. I hope you will strong enough to handle this"

That night at the feast a young lord from the northern region came to Higurashi castle. He was treated with great respect by the servants but there was another resin why he was here. He was seated next to Lord Higurashi, it was different feasting tonight because it was one of those privet matters that Higurashi didn't want his men to hear. So tonight it was him the lord and his Vassals and Higurashi's daughters Kikyo and Kagome. The lord that had came had brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. Accompanied by him were two of his Vassals one looked the same as him but younger and the other was bald and had a cross scar on the back of his head. Kagome sat across from them, All the while the lord kept eyeing her in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. It was as almost as if he wanted to take her or worse. Lord Higurashi then broke the silence.

"Lord Noatak it is a pleasure to have you here. But let us not beat around the bush."

"Yes Lord Higurashi. I am here for matters of great importance. As you may know there have be out breaks of civl war in the North between the Yakone Clan and rebel fighters who wish to take control of the north"

Lord Higurashi nodded "And I guess your here to ask for Higurashi Clan to aline with the Yakone Clan".

Kagome wasn't liking where this was going, As did Kikyo because they both knew that there was only one way for two clans to aline.

"Very well, then it's settled. Your daughters will marry me and my brother Tarrlok here. And with our armies combined we will crush the rebels" Noatak explained.

That night Kagome sank into a teary eyed sleep. Even tho Noatak was a strong lord and Samurai she could not love him, For she knew that there was no love in his heart and as for his brother, Kikyo wouldn't want to marry a man like him either.

The next day Kikyo and Kagome where dress in beautiful wedding kimono's of white and were lead by the servants to the castle gates. There the escort was there to guide them to Yakone castle. Kagome and Kikyo turned to there father and bowed to him.

"Be shore to treat your new parents with respect, take care of each other and your health. And always know that I love you both" Higurashi spoke with with some shaking in his voice.

Kagome and Kikyo felt that he didn't want to let them go but they knew he had no choice. While on the way to Yakone castle they had to walked through a forest path that was rumoured to have sheltered Ninja of a forgotten clan. Kikyo then decided to bring out her bow and arrow in case of any ambush and encouraged Kagome to do the same.

Suddenly there was a small snap sound of a twig. The girls drew back there arrows ready to fire as the escort drew his sword. Then all of a sudden a ninja star came from out of no where and hit him deep in the neck, making him fall forward bleeding. Kagome fired her arrow but hit nothing but shadow.

"Stay alert Sister Kikyo" Kagome demanded. and they both stood back to back arrows drawn. Suddenly some wrapped around Kikyos's foot and made her fall over on her back, Something like Air was pulling her away. Kagome tired to reach for her but some one grabbed her form behind and hand chopped her in the shoulder and another grabbed her legs. The last thing she saw was the symbol of a Tiger on that persons chest that was caught by the fire light one of the kidnappers were Illuminating from his hand.

Kikyo on the other hand tired to get away to help Kagome but was sunk into the earth. Then out of the shadows came two Ninja wearing all black except for the symbol of a tiger on there chest. They looked like a man and women. The man held his hand up making Kikyo think that maybe he was the one controlling the earth. The women walked up to Kikyo knelt down and whispered.

"We mean you no harm, For we are not savage bandits. No harm will come to your sister while she is with us, The White Tiger trust me. You may tell Lord Noatak about us but I warn you. We are extremely difficult to catch even by the best Samurai"

The Ninja then stood and raised her hand. But before she brought it down she smiled.

"You know your quite beautiful for a archer"

This made Kikyo blush a bit. Kikyo was then hit in the shoulder and knew no more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The White Tiger and A Pirates Black Shadow.

Kagome awoke to the rocking of a ship. She tried to move her hands but they were tied behind her back. The four ninja that kidnapped her were sitting in a circle mediating with there eyes closed and masks off. She then saw another man in very elegant attire on the bow of this ship. He had tanned skin, brown hair and blue eyes. Kagome guess that his man was either there leader or employer. Kagome's eyes then wondered around the ship, she was looking for any thing that she could use to escape. Her eyes then landed on her bow and arrows. She then crawled as quietly as she could towards them.

"Don't even think about it" came a voice from the circle.

Kagome then looked up and saw of her kidnappers. She was a women of about eighteen and she was paled skinned, black haired and had green eyes. She walked over to Kagome, picked her up with one hand and placed her away from her weapons.

"Don't think that escape will easy lady Kagome. Unless you want to return to your lord with only one eye" said the women flashing a ninja star.

"Asami" came a voice from another women "Our orders were that she was not to be harmed, and besides we know your all talk when it comes to prisoners"

Asami then smiled a jokingly smile and placed the star back into her sleeve. She then turned and bowed to the women.

"Forgive me Yuagoo I was just having a little fun"

Asami then sat back down and continued mediating. Yuagoo then got up and ladled out some water from a barrel. She took one sip and walked over to Kagome. She knelt down and handed the ladled to Kagome to drink from. Kagome then got a good look at Yuagoo, she was pale skinned with blond hair and her eye's looked clouded over, she also had scars on both her eyes coming down from her brow to the bottom of her lower eye lid.

"YUAGOO. Quit making small time with the girl and come take watch" Yelled the employer. The boys got angry, stood up and readied there bending skills. One had fire shaped like a knife and the other had earth shaped like an ice pick.

"How dare you talk to our leader that way you bastard noble" Said the fire bender

"You have no right, Your just are employer. You've never bleed or fought a day in you life you sack of shit" said the earth bender.

The employer then stood up and puffed out his chest importantly. It didn't make an imprecation but the boys didn't attack. Yet.

"You forget, if wasn't for me your leader would be drowning in the gutter drunk and you three would resorted to banditry. If wasn't for me you'd all be dead" He said angrily.

Yuagoo stood and gave the boys the single.

"Stand down Mako and Bolin I can handle this. Verrick I was just giving the girl water because she wouldn't be must use to us if she was to dead from hunger and thirst. And don't go off like you own us. Your just an employer not a leader" Said stating the obvious.

Kagome was surprised that these ninja would actually care about her well being. She saw it as good thing knowing that she will be protected. Yuagoo sate back down and gave the rest of the water she had to Kagome. When Kagome finished she decide to talk.

"That Verrick seems to have no Honour. And from the way he dress's it's obvious that he die on the battle field in 0.1 seconds"

this made Yuagoo laugh a bit.

"Your right about that, But I wouldn't know about his cloths tho".

"Why" Kagome asked but she dreaded the answer.

"Haven't you failed to knottiest. I'm blind" Yuagoo answered as tho it was an everyday question.

Kagome felt so bad inside. She should have know that this women was blind from her scars and the colour of her eyes. Yet the night they met she fought like someone who had there site.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean.." Kagome stammered

"It's alright. Judging from the way you saw me fight. I might as well be as good as other person who can see" Yuagoo said with a smile.

Kagome smiled back and yet she felt more curious. "How do you fight then?"

"I'm Airbender and I used my ears to hear where the wind blows. While its blowing I can control the air currents around me to know where my opponent is about attack"

This made Kagome more fascinated. This women use's her bending to make up for her lack of vision. She had heard of people like that before and was honoured to be in the precessions of those rare people.

Suddenly Verrick shouted. All three of the Ninja came to the bow. there they saw a boat following them. It was a small boat that only showed a little in the moon light. Verrick just assumed it was someone on a moonlight sail. Mako didn't think so.

"How can he be so far out here" Mako wondered.

"I think he could be using the same wind we're using" Asami sated.

Verrick was a little worried. It looks like that someone was trying to get his cash pot, well if this person was going to take the princess and gain the reward that came with her, He had another thing coming to him.

"If this person and I come face to face, He will be no match for my brain. But I'll use the ninja on him first, No one will care if there dead" Verrick thought

But unbeknownst to them the small saw flying a jolly roger in the shadow of the night. And it's sailor had plans for the White Tigers prisoner. And was this sailors chance to get some answer's about what has been going during a five years absence.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Ninja vs Pirate.

The sun had risen but mist surrounded the cliffs. Kagome, Verrick and the White Tiger headed for the cliff side. And yet there were still being pursued by the mystery boat they saw last night. It was no matter to Verrick because he had a plan. Once they lowered anchor on the shore they stepped out of the boat with Kagome hands tied. Yuagoo then grabbed up a rope and used her air bending to jump from cliff to cliff until she go to the top. There she tied up the end of the rope to a stone, On the ground every one climbed up the rope as fast as they could with Kagome thrown over Bolin's shoulder. Half way up the top Verrick looked down and saw someone dress in black with a katana and was wearing a mask. From the looks of this person it looked to small and round to be a man. He then looked to shore and saw the boat that followed them last night.

"How could a women get out this far" Verrick thought.

At last they finally reached the top and once there Verrick cut the rope. But no sound followed, they all looked down to see what had happened. And there was the women in black holding on with all her might.

"How is she doing that? She must be really desperate to get you" Asami said turning to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but wonder why a women was after her. Surely Kikyo would have told someone of her kidnapping about now. All tho she couldn't be sure that Kikyo was still alive. Verrick decided to put his plan into action. He then walk over to Kagome, picked her up and turned to the other.

"Asami, Bolin you two come with me. Mako and Yuagoo you two stay here and deal with this flea"

They all gave him a look of deepest hatred. Verrick then smiled like a coward and said.

"Please"

They looked at Yuagoo to see what she wanted. She then cleared her throat and gave them the order.

"Go with Verrick and stay close to each other. We don't know who we're dealing with here".

"You both be careful, Masked people can't be trusted" Asami said with worry in her voice.

"Don't worry Asami I'll keep Mako safe. As your leader I swear".

Asami and Mako blushed a little. Verrick and the others then headed away from the cliffs. Yuagoo then took the lotus position and waited, while Mako pace's around waiting. Yuagoo then got up and walked over to the cliff side looking out.

"I don't suppose you could speed things up" She asked not looking down

Mako could that Yuagoo knew that the women was still there. Mako then looked down to see the women coming up really slowly. She then looked up.

"Look this isn't as easy as it looks so I would appreciate it if you didn't distract me" She shouted up for the both of them to hear.

"Sorry, We could offer you some rope we have up here" Mako shouted down "But your most likely to killed once you reach the top"

The women then looked up with a sheepish kind of look.

"That does put a dapper on our relationship"

Right then and there Yuagoo decided to give this women first hand experience of the code of the White Tiger.

"We could give you our word as Ninja" Yuagoo shouted down.

"Not likely. I've know one to many ninja. And there're real tricksters"

Yuagoo then placed her hand on her heart.

"I swear to you by the honour of The White Tiger and soul of Chief Shun, You will not die when you reach the top"

The women in black then stopped and looked at Yuagoo straight in the face. She could tell that his person wasn't bluffing even tho she was blind.

"Alright I'll take you up on that"

Mako then got the rope and threw it down. After about three minutes the women was up on the cliffs. She thanked both of them and was about to draw her katana.

"No, No wait. We'll give you a moment to catch your breath" Mako offered

"Again Thank you" she said and sat down to brush off the dirt from her boots.

While she was doing so Yuagoo then asked a very strange question.

"I feel your water tribe decent. Would you happen to know a man with a scar on the right side of his neck and knows the way of blood bending?" She asked

The women in blacked looked up confused.

"Do you always start your conversations this way?"

Mako then chimed in to explain.

"Our Chief was her brother and he slaughtered by a water bender samurai with a neck scar"

The Women understood but said

"I'm sorry. No"

Yuagoo sighed and then explained more.

"My brother was a great Air bending Ninja and swordsmith. He learned from our father and then he taught me everything I know. When this samurai turned up in our village asking for a sword of awesome power my brother took the up the job"

Yuagoo then brought out the Katana to show to the women. It was a fine sharp blade with the fuchi in the shape of a roaring tiger and with black and white stripes going down the tsuka. The women admired the sword and handed it back to it owner.

"I never seen it's equal or any other sword of that beauty"

Yuagoo bowed in thank you and continued her story.

"The samurai then returned to us a demand the sword for only one tenth of his promised prise. My brother refused. He then drew the sword but before he could even make a move on the man. He was lifted up into the air as tho he had no control over his body. And then the Samurai slashed him through the heart"

Mako then started to feel really bad. He remembered to well about what happened after. There village was destroyed and there clan scattered into hiding.

"I love my brother, He was the closest thing I had to father after he died. So I challenged this man to a duel. I tried and was defeated. Then he water bended an ice spear and slashed both my eyes"

The women now understood how this air bender lost her sight and how far she was willing to go for revenge.

"How old were you" She asked

"I was about nine. My clan maybe scattered but as you may have seen there are still Ninja loyal to my family. So took upon my self to become there new leader. So I used my air bending to make up for my sight and to become strong. So the next time I see this man I will not fail. I will say to him ' Hello, My name is Yuagoo leader of the White Tiger. You killed my brother and took my sight. Now prepare to die"

Mako never grew tired of hearing Yuagoo tell that story. and from the look on this mystery women's face she enjoyed listening to the story. But they all knew they were prolonging the inevitable. The women the stood up a drew her sword. As did Mako and Yuagoo.

"I do hope that you find that man someday" said the women in black.

"Thank you. You seem like a decent women, we hate to have to kill you" Yuagoo said

"You both seem like decent people I hate to have to die" Mystery women replied.

they all took there fighting stance. Mako went first for the head but his blade was beaten down and was then sent flying into the air with an earth pillar from the ground. He then landed on his feet above Yuagoo and Mystery women. Yuagoo then stood still waiting, Mystery women then charged at her but then Yuagoo jumped spinning over her head with air bending. Yuagoo then brought down her sword but was blocked by her opponent, Yuagoo was then sent flying into the rocks by some thing that felt like a water wipe. Mako then came back this time his blade was set alight. He lunged his body at his opponent which she then blocked, But then he tried a low spin kick to knock her down. It worked, Mystery women was on her back. So Mako used this opportunity to bring down his blade on her. But she stopped it with her hands making the fire blow into his face, Making him let go of the sword. Mystery women then gabbed the tsuka into his forehead knocking him out.

When Mystery women got back up Yuagoo sent a huge gust of wind her way knocking her sword out of her hand. She then crated a small tornado sending Mystery women flying. But before Yuagoo brought it down. The Women jumped out and landed right behind her. Yuagoo didn't turn.

"Who are you? I must know" She asked

She heard a giggle.

"Don't worry you'll find out in the near future. Your pretty good at air bending" Mystery women replied

"Well I should be after Ten years"

Yuagoo then pulled the wind to her in order to grab Mystery women from behind. When she did Mystery women then flipped over sending her flying up and on to the ground. Yuagoo got up and sent air blast with her sword. Mystery Women blocked them all and started to spin her sword around and around creating a tornado that sending Yuagoo flying into a rock wall knocking her out. Mystery women the drawback her sword in its seth.

"Please know that hold you in the highest respect, Both of you"

She then ran after the other ninja and the princess.

They waited for almost a hour but no one had return from the cliffs. Verrick then saw a black figure running up the road. He cursed under his breath. He then picked up Kagome and ran off alone yelling

"Bolin, The moment you see that women's head. HIT IT WITH A ROCK."

Asami then chuffed with disappointment.

"That's not really sportsmen like" She whispered to Bolin.

"Yea your right" He whispered back.

They both hid behind a boulder waiting. Then the Mystery women came around the bend running. But she stopped for she knew something felt like ambush. Suddenly there was a loud smash of rock on rock she turned to see Asami and Bolin come out of hiding.

"I did that on per pose you know, I think it's proper for some one to die sportsmen like"

The Mystery women was intrigued.

"What do you mean" She asked

"He means, you should fight us as the gods intended, Hand to hand. No weapons and no tricks" Asami replied.

"What happened with Mako and Yuagoo" Bolin asked. This made Asami look frightened.

"Don't worry. Your friends are alive. I don't kill those who have a heart and soul".

"So you both are saying I should put down my weapons, You put down yours and will kill each other like civilised people" Mystery women ask.

They both nodded. So they all put down there weapons. Bolin went in for the charge first. He then gabbed his right fist then his left. Mystery women avoided his punches then rolled under him and kick him in the head with both feet sending him into a daze. He then shock it off and tried to gab her side with his pam. But Mystery women grabbed his arm and spun him on to his back.

"I tried" he said and he was out like a light leaving only Asami left.

They both bowed and took a fighting stance. Mystery women then went for Asami's face which was then blocked and Asami then gabbed her pam into Mystery women gut. That knock the wind out of her for while. Asami then jumped over her and spin kicked her off her feet. Mystery women then got on her hands and sent her leg up into Asami's face knocking her over and knocking her out.

Mystery women then got up and shock her self off. She then looked at her opponent's. Four ninja in one day. What luck.

"I don't envy the head ache's all of you will get when you awake. So savour the sleep you all get"

She then headed after Verrick and Kagome. But before she did she turned.

"Oh and by the way, You all should at least know the name of your defeater. I am know as the dread Pirate Jin- sun. Captain of the Pirate ship Vaatu."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Battle of Wit and Painful Reunions

Yuagoo awoke to a splitting headache, She lifted herself up slowly so is not to get dizzy and fall over again. The last thing she remembered was that women in black defeating her in hand to hand combat. She looked focused her hearing to see if she was alone. She then herd breathing coming from above.

"Mako? Is that you?"

She then got up and airbended to were the breathing was coming from and sure enough it was Mako waking up. Gently Yuagoo helped him to his feet and dusted him off.

"Ow. That women can sure pack a punch" Mako said rubbing the back of his head.

"I know. But I'm surprised that she let us live" Yuagoo wondered.

Surely she was a women of mercy to those who deserve it. Suddenly she heard the sound of hooves running to there location. Yuagoo then grabbed up Mako and flew into a small cave. A few seconds later a samurai lord followed by his vassals and young maiden appeared. The Lord then dismounted to examine the scene.

"Well. we're they here Lord Noatak" Kikyo asked

Yuagoo recognised the voice of the women. She sounded like the same women that they fought the night before. Yuagoo never imagined that she was property of a Lord.

"It looks like there was a fight here" Noatak explained while reenacting the fight a little.

"It was two on one. Someone that had great skill with a sword. Not only a sword but also great bending power"

Noatak then remounted his horse and faced his men "It's most likely the victory is involved with the rebels that threaten to take our land'

Then came a voice that Yuagoo recognised all to well.

"Who do we go after Brother" Tarrlock asked

Yuagoo then reached for her sword but felt Mako's hand stop her. She calmed down a little, She knew the odds were not in there favour. There was about twenty vassals and only two of them. They would be slaughtered in five seconds if they even tried.

"We go after the victor, we must ride fast before any harm comes to my bride. FALL OUT" Noatak ordered.

Yuagoo and Mako then crawled out of the cave. Yuagoo then gently jumped Mako and herself down to the ground.

"That was him." Yuagoo hissed in great rage.

"How can you be sure?" Mako asked

"I may have lost my sight but I can never forget the voice of The man who killed my brother"

Mako knew where Yuagoo was going. After nine years of searching she finally found him. But luckily she knew it wasn't the right moment to strike.

"What our next move leader?" Mako bowed awaiting orders.

"Go find the others and head for the village near Yakone castle. Once there send me word by hawk. Then I will join you in three days. There's some place I need to be"

Mako the nodded without question and jumped from cliff to cliff out of sight. Once alone Yuagoo stared to head east when she heard a horse approaching. She drew her sword ready to fight until she heard her voice.

"It's you. Where's my sister" Kikyo ordered. While doing so she drew an arrow.

Yuagoo then drew back her sword.

"We both know that I could avoid that arrow and have you pinned down in 0.1 seconds. But I won't because your the only link I have to avenge my brother" Yuagoo answered in a gentle tone.

Kikyo was curious. What did this blind women mean? Did she mean Lord Noatak? She wouldn't put it past him. Even tho no one could see it Kikyo had a feeling that he was an evil man.

"What business do you have with Lord Noatak?" Kikyo asked drawing her arrow down.

To her surprise the blind women laughed.

"It's not the lord I'm after. Its his brother Tarrlock, He murdered my brother".

By now Jin-sun had caught up with Verrick and Kagome. To no surprise Verrick was waiting for her with Kagome blind folded, a knife to her throat and two cups with a bottle Sake. Jin stopped while Verrick smiled.

"So it's down to and me" He said with a smile of genius drinking from his cup.

Jin moved slowly forward. While doing do Verrick pushed the knife close to Kagome's skin cutting it a little.

"I wouldn't come forward if I we're you. Your killing her, Your trying to steal what I've rightful stolen. Frankly I'm surprised a women such as you could have mad it this far"

Jin stopped and thought. What was she to do? What was the right diction to make? She was to far to anything to stop him from killing Kagome. Then she thought of a plan she knew would bring her out

on top.

"Then it appears we are at an impasse" She said as tho in defeat

"I'm afraid so" Verrick answered "I can compete with you physically and you are no match for my brain"

Now Jin had him.

"Your that smart, In that case I challenge you to a battle of wits."

Verrick's eyes winded with excitement.

"For the princess? To the death?"

Jin nodded

"I accept" Verrick agreed putting his knife away.

"Good then pore the sake" Jin asked.

Verrick filled both cups with sake while Jin sat down and drew out a small vile containing red powder. Jin handed it to him.

"Inhale this but do not touch" Jin warned

Verrick smelled the powder and handed it back to its owner.

"I seances nothing" he answered

Jin smiled a cheeky smile then explained

"What you don't smell is red back poison, extracted from the worlds deadliest arachnids and plants. It's odourless, tasteless and dissolves instantly in liquid. It's also know as the most deadliest poison's know to man"

Jin then took the cups and turned away. She then turned back and placed the cups down.

"Alright where's the poison. The battle of wits has begun. It ends when you decided, we both drink and we see who is the victor and who is dead'

Verrick knew he would be the victor in this battle. No man alive has ever beaten his brain and lived to tell about it.

"Well it's so simple. I simple have to decipher of what I know of you. Are you the kind of women who put the poison into her own cup or her enemies. Now a clever women would put the poison into her own cup believing only a great fool would reach for what he was given. I am not a great fool so can't choose the sake in front of you. But you must have know that so can't choose the sake in front of me"

Jin had a feeling this mans head was way too big for his boots.

"So is that a decision made?" she asked

"I'm not even close. Because red back poison comes from Tokyo, and we all know that Tokyo is populated by criminals. They're used to people not trusting them as you are not trusted by me. There for I can't choose the sake in front of you" Verrick lectured

Jin felt this was going to go for hours.

"Truly you a dazzling intellect" Jin said sating the obvious

"Wait till I get going. So you must have suspected I knew the poison's origins so I can't drink the sake in front of me" Verrick said with a stupid smile on his face.

Jin was really started to get tired of his. But she kept cool and waited.

"Your just staling" She said cooly.

"You Like To Think That Would You" Verrick said angrily "You've beaten my earth bender and weapons expert meaning you have acceptation strength, So you would relay on your strength to save you so I can't choose the sake in front of you. But you bested my master fire bender and blind master air bender. So you must know that man is mortal, so I can't choose the sake in front of you"

Verrick sounded as tho he was going to drag on and on. But still Jin stayed cool.

"Your trying to trick into revealing something. It won't work" Jin said again cooly.

"It has work you've given everything any. The poison is in. What in world is that?" Verrick yelled out pointing.

Jin turned around and while doing so Verrick switched the cups around. Jin turned and realised

Verrick laughing.

"Whats so funny?" She asked curiously

Verrick straightened up and said "Nothing. For now let us drink. You from you cup and me form mine"

they both picked up there cups, toasted and drank. When they finished Jin was still smiling cooly.

"You guessed wrong" She said

"You liked to think that would you. I switched the cups when your back was turned. You fell victim to the oldest trick in the book. Word of advice never go against a man of my mind when death is one the line" Verrick laughed

Jin smiled as Verrick laughed and laughed and then he stopped and keeled side ways dead. Jin then walked over to Kagome undid the blind fold and untied the rope bonding her hands and feet.

"Who are you?" She asked.

Jin still uniting the ropes answered. "Not someone to be trifled with, Thats all you need know"

Kagome sat stuns. Verrick was beaten by his own game.

"All this time it was your sake that was poisoned" Kagome said putting the piece together.

"They we're both poisoned. I developed immunity to red back poison" Jin said gently taking Kagome's hands in hers and running away.

Noatak was still hot on the trial with his men. Tarrlock decided to let Kikyo stay behind, he couldn't care less about what she would do, But he guess seeing her sister's dead body would be to painful for her. Noatak examined the area where Asami and Bolins battle with Jin took place.

"It was two against one again. And it seems to be the same victor of the last battle" Noatak analysed he then mounted his horse again

"Move out men" he order.

They then came to Verrick's dead body. Noatak dismounted and smelled the powered that was left be hide.

"Red back powder. But only Verrick's body is here. Things are not going as planed" Noatak thought.

Jin and Kagome as fast as they could away from Noatak's men. They stopped for Kagome to rest.

"Rest easy for a while Princess" Jin order

"There's no use out running Noatak. He and his men will bare down on you and kill you. Noatak is one of the best hunters in all of Japan. If you let me go we'll give whatever you want" Kagome said trying to bargain with this Pirate.

Jin just laughed a cruel laugh.

"The typical act of a Princess. Bragging about her love. What can a princess of bubbling lord offer me a pirate" Jin said with a grin.

Kagome then scowled at this women in black.

"I never said he was my love." Kagome scowled

Jin laughed again

"So your a trickster and a lier. Who would have thought it"

Kagome then got up face to face with Jin

"I've loved more deeply then you've ever known. Something no one like you would understand"

Jin then raised her hand about to strike Kagome. Kagome closed her eyes unafraid of being hit. But it didn't come.

"That was a warning Princess. The next time you won't be so lucky. Where I come from there are penalties when a women lies" Jin said coldly.

She grabbed Kagome up again and started running a few more miles. After that they stopped again for rest. Giving Kagome the opportunity to talk, for now she knew who this person was.

"I know who you are. Your cruel nature saids it all. Your the dread pirate Jin-Sun"

Jin bowed in respect that Kagome figured out who she was

"At your services. What could I do for you?" Jin asked

"You can die slowly. Cut into a thousand pieces" kagome spat

Jin shock her head and tutted

"Why lose your venom on my princess"

Kagome felt a great anger burning in side her heart

"You killed my love. In a battle that Higurashi clan was involved in. Along side the Taki clan in the west. And from the rumours about you. Jin-Sun never leaves her prisoners alive"

Jin clearly sated "It's possible. I kill quite a lot of people. Once word get out that I pirates gets soft, people will disobey you and so there's nothing but work work all the time. Who was this love of yours? Was he a Lord, ugly, rich and scabby?"

Kagome spook with a hint of venom and pain in her voice.

"No she was a vassal of my fathers. Young, strong, Beautiful and perfect. With eyes as calm as the sea after a storm and how dare you mock my pain"

Jin spat out "Life is pain princess, anyone who saids differently is sealing something"

Jin the stood and continued talking.

"I remember this love of yours. This would what five years ago? She died with Honour, no bribe or blubbering. She just said 'please, I can't die. I need to live'. Twas the please that caught my memory, I asked what was so important for her in this life, True love she told me. Then she spoke of a princess of surpassing beauty and faithfulness, I only assumed she meant you. You should be glad I killed her before she found out what you really are"

Kagome had now reached the end of he rope.

"THEN WHAT I'M I" she shouted at Jin

"Faithfulness she told me. Undying Faithfulness now speak the truth. When you found your love was dead did you engage with you lord at same hour? Or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead" Jin said with great anger.

"You mocked my pain once. Never do so again. I died that day" Kagome said with greater anger in her voice.

Jin then heard horse and turned. She saw Noatak ridding above with his men.

"And you can die to for all I CARE" Kagome yelled.

Kagome gave a hard push on Jin's back. Jin toppled forwards and started rolling down the hill. As she rolled she shouted.

"ASSSSSS YOOOOOU WIIIISH MYYY LADY"

Kagome heart felt as tho it had started to beat again after five years of silents.

"Oh my sweet Korra. God what the hell have I done" Kagome said in a panic

She then jumped and toppled over after Korra.

Above Noatak and his men came to halt. For the trail was becoming cold.

"If I'm not mistaken. Which I rarely am. There heading for Kyoshi forest" Noatak thought. He then singled to men to follow him.

On the ground Kagome awoke to find Korra mask fallen off. She couldn't believe it was her Korra alive after all these years. Korra awoke too and crawled over and took Kagome in her arms.

"Can you move my sweet?" she asked

Kagome answered breathless "Move, your alive. I you want I can fly"

Korra the embraced Kagome tightly. Oh how long Kagome craved to feel her arms around her body once more. They then broke apart to talk but Korra still stroked her thumb down Kagome's cheek.

"I told I'd always come back for you. Why didn't you wait for me?" Korra asked desperately

Kagome smiled a blissful smile and answered "Well you we're dead"

Korra smiled that same smile Kagome fell in love with the day they met.

"Dead can't stop true love. It can only delay it for while" Korra reassured Kagome

"Then they'll be no need for me to doubt again?' Kagome asked

"Never" Korra Answered

Korra then pulled Kagome in and captured her Lips in hers for the first time in fives. And for moment Kagome was finally able to love again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Kyoshi forest

Korra and Kagome we're now reunited as one. They started heading down the path, away from Noatak and his men, before they entered the forest Korra looked back to see how far they we're from Noatak.

"Looks like your pig fiancé doesn't quit" She bragged.

Kagome laughed a little. But she was worried, she wasn't lying when she said that Noatak was a great hunter. And she wondered what Korra had in mind for escape. Korra then took Kagomes hand gently and headed down the path that lead to Kyoshi forest. Now Kagome was scared, It was said that Kyoshi forest was haunted and crawling with beast you only see in your nightmares.

"Korra. No one has ever maid it out of Kyoshi forest" Kagome said in way that said this plane was sue-aside.

Korra laughed "They only say that because no one has ever tried"

Korra the picked up Kagome bridal style and ran into the forest. Once inside everything was dark and everywhere you stood could be a death trap. All the while Kagome was on her toes but Korra just walked around as tho she was in a flouring field.

"This place isn't so bad" Korra smiled

Kagome the looked at Korra with a expression of great are you kidding me. Korra then looked back and explained

"I'm not saying I'd like to build a summer home here, But the trees are quite lovely"

Kagome then sated "Lovely, Not So Bad. This hell hole is nothing but a death trap"

Korra said nothing and started heading down the path. All of a sudden there was a slit popping sound, then flames burst from ground and Kagomes kimono caught fire. Korra the summoned up some water and put it out quickly before it spread. Kagome the hugged Korra looking down in fear.

"Did you get scorched a little my dear?' Korra asked

Kagome shook her head "Well I could say one thing. Kyoshi forest certainly keeps you on your toes.'

While they walked Korra told Kagome of her story of how she became the dread pirate Jin-sun.

"The pirate ship Vaatu is anchored at the far end. And as you know am Jin-Sun."

Kagome understood that but something didn't make sense

"How can that be, She's been sailing the sea's for twenty year and only left me five years" Kagome asked.

Korra then continued with the story.

"I too I'm often surprised at life's little surprises. See what I told you about saying please was true and also my description of your beauty. It intrigued Sun, She took aboard her ship and first night she said 'well Korra I've never had a valley before. Get some rest, I'm most likely to kill you in morning'. Three years she said that, Every night 'Good job Korra sleep well, I'm most likely to kill you in morning'. All that time I was learning news ways to fight with and without a sword. And anything anyone would teach me and the it happened"

Kagome was intrigued by this "Well what happened? tell me"

They then came to a log bridge meant for one person. Korra the picked up Kagome bridal style and continued the story.

"Well Sun had become so rich she decided to retire. She brought me down to her cabin and told me a secret. 'I am not the dread Pirate Jin-sun. My names is Opal, I inherited this ship from previous Jin-Sun but she wasn't the real Jin-Sun either, Her name was Lin. The real Jin-sun has been retired these last fifthteen years and is living like a queen. Then she told me it was the name that inspired the fear. I mean no one would surrender to the dread pirate Korra. After that she stayed on as first mate, all the time calling me Jin-Sun. But that we're together again. I will retire and hand the name over to somebody else"

Kagome then smiled and kissed Korra again. Korra went through all that just get back her, And she never knew that she meant that much to her.

Kagome then steeped forward and sunk into something and disappeared. Korra then grabbed a vine and sunk down into something that was quicksand. After a few seconds of silents a hand burst out of the quicksand. Korra pulled on the vine with Kagome on her back. They both slumped on the ground catching there breath. Kagome started to sob a little, Korra the picked her up and held her close.

"We'll never succeed. We might as well die here" She sobbed

Korra the brought her face back and reassured her that have succeeded.

"I mean what are the three danger of Kyoshi forest. Burst of fire from the ground no problem. There's a popping sound for warning so we can avoid that. And you found the quicksand so we can avoid that too and as for the Spirits of unusual shape SOUS, I don't think they exist"

Then out of no where a spirit jumped out and started to attack Korra. They thrashed all about on the ground. The spirit opened it mouth and Korra plunged her arm into it and it exploded. Then came another. Korra the so-mend a boulder and crushed it. Then a final one was about to attack Kagome from above. Korra the caught it in a small tornado and sent it flying high into the air.

Kagome stood there stunned. She knew that Korra could water bend and fight with a sword, but she never knew that Korra could control all four elements. Korra then looked back at Kagome with a sorrow kind of expression. Now the secret was out.

"How could you do all that?" Kagome asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

Korra then explained "Shortly after I started training with father. We discovered that I was able to control more the just water. He told me a prophecy of a human being that would have control over all four elements and destroy all evil in Japan"

"And he believed you are that person?" Kagome asked

Korra nodded. "There were so many times I wanted to tell you. But I was afraid you would see me differently"

Kagome the walked over and hugged Korra tight. Korra returned the gesture.

"Your still the same Korra I fell in love with. Nothing can ever change that"

At last they Finally came to the end of the forest. They had made it out with only a few wounds. But as they made it out they we're the surrounded by Samurai. Kagome stayed close to Korra as Noatak came into view

"Surrender the women and your life will be spared" He ordered.

Korra stood her ground. She wasn't going to give Kagome up that easily.

"I won't hand her back to likes of you" She growled

Noatak unsheathed his sword ready for a fight as did Korra. Kagome look around, they had no way of escape and she didn't want to loose Korra again. So she did the one thing she dreaded the most in the world.

"If you promise not to hurt her. I'll go back with you" She shouted out to stop the fighting.

Korra looked at Kagome with disapproval "No. Don't."

Kagome then took Korra's face in her hands and her eyes started to well up. "I though you we're dead once and it almost killed me. I can't bare it if you died again. Not when I could save you"

Kagome the turned to Lord Noatak "Escourt this women to her The Pirate Ship Vaatu unharmed. Swear it"

Noatak smiled "I swear it will be done"

Kagome then got on Noatak horse and Noatak followed. But he then whispered to Tarrlock

"Once we're out of sight throw he into the pit of despair" he ordered

"It will be done brother" Tarrlock replied

Noatak the mounted his horse and rod away. With Kagome looking back at Korra.

Once they were gone one of the vassals kick Korra down and tied up her hands. Tarrlock watch with satisfaction. Korra got a good look at the man.

"You have a scar on the right side of your neck. Someone was looking for you" She said smiling

Tarrlock waved his hand, Then Korra felt someone hit her on her head and the she knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Into the pit

Korra awoke dazed and confused. She remembered being taken by Noatak's men, then commenting on Tarrloks scar. The rest was just a black. She tried to move her arms and legs but she only jerk them a few times. Then she realised she couldn't feel the floor under her feet. She looked down and saw that she was being suspend by her wrist in the air and her feet where chained to ground.

"I can't bend while up her, I can't bend the dry air and my weapons are gone" She thought

She then heard the opening and closing of a door. In came a tall small muscled looking man. He had a long black must-ash and short black hair along with fray eyes and pale skin. This had to be the touch-ere. He was carrying some that look like water in a bowl with a rag. He then pushed step to towards Korra's right foot and walked up to them to her. He then started to tend to her wounds.

"Where am I" She asked

The man looked up to her and cleared his throat to speak.

"The pit of despair. Don't bother trying to escape and theres no hope of rescue."

Korra the started to figure out what was going to happen to her. This place was going to be her grave.

"Then why bother curing me?" she demanded

"Lord Tarrlok likes his victims to be in good health before they are taken to the machine".

Back at Yakone castle Kagome was being held in there until the wedding. There was no sigh of Kikyo there. Maybe like Kagome she was being held against her will in her chamber. All the time she was there she couldn't stop thinking about Korra and what had become of her. Deep down she knew that Noatak hadn't held up his promise. Who knows he could have done something terrible to Korra.

"Please my love. Stay strong for me. I know you will come for me. If must marry Noatak then I take my life with honour" Kagome said with he hand on her heart.

Else where beyond the castle and the village Noatak and Tarrlok we're walking side by side towards the pit where Korra was being held

"That Kagome is a feisty one." Tarrlok said to his brother "I'm glade I chose her sister, It will a great satisfaction once my men find her"

Noatak laughed "Don't worry brother. No man or women can ever escape my men. Its funny But when I hired Verrick to kidnap her and murder her on our engagement day, Then for me to murder her and gain control of his men to take down the rebels, then japan I thought it would be flawless plane. But it will be so much satisfying when I kill her and Higurashi on our wedding night and frame the rebels for it. I've already gave the order to my men to clear the village of the rebels."

Tarrlock grind. So like his brother to plant false truth about people. They then came to a cave that was lit by fire torches. As he entered he turned back to Noatak.

"Coming brother?"

Noatak shook his head "Tarrlock as much as I love watching you work, I have my wedding to plane, my wife and father in law to murder and the rebels to frame for it. Sorry I'm swamped."

Tarrlock bowed in understanding and headed into the cave. Once in he saw that Korra's legs and arms where trapped in stalactites and stalagmites. Below her was another touch-ere that was an earth bender. Tarrlock then walked up to Korra the explain what was going to happen.

"Amazing isn't. I stubbled on it while I first down here" He explained "I've always had a great fascination with pain, so I want you to be honest to how this makes you feel"

Tarrlock then gave the earth bender the okay. The earth bender then made a circular motion with his hand. The stalactites and stalagmites began to glow, Korra the felt a rush of white hot pain rushing up her legs and down her arms. She growled and grunted in pain.

Tarrlock lifted his hand "That will do Ghazan"

The earth bender stop and lowered his hands. Korra then whimpered in sadness.

"Interesting. You what that is your feeling, It ones year of your life being sucked away. I may one go as high as six or seven but will stick with what we have". Tarrlock said in an evil tone.

Back at the castle Noatak found Kagome looking out over the land from her chamber. He though how foolish she was still thinking that her love will save her.

"Theres no point in hoping girl. Korra will not come for you, Why because she is a pirate and they can not be trusted." Noatak sated as tho he had already won.

Kagome had it of this man. Thinking that he was invincible and no one could touch him. When really he was a snivelling coward.

"Korra will come. We are bonded by a love no sword can break. I say this because you are a sliming sack of shit to ever walk this earth" She with great pride

This made Noatak very angry. He then hit Kagome across the face. But she shook it off like it was nothing but a flee bite. Noatak said nothing, he took a deep breath and left the chamber leaving Kagome with the satisfaction of victory.

Noatak then though for a moment in his blind rage. He knew while Korra still lived, his plan for world domination would fall to ruin. So in order to keep his plan from failing he mush destroy the only thing standing in his way Noatak then rode down to the cave. He entered and came up to where Korra hung.

"No one will suffer as much as you will tonight" He spat "GHAZAN KILL HER"

Ghazan the put all of his might into making the The stalactites and stalagmites burn like fire. Korra then began to scream in pain. A scream so loud it echoed through the inter region.

Else where not too far beyond the Yakone Castle, the village and the pit we're the two unlikely people you would see together. Yuagoo and Kikyo. Yuagoo gave Kikyo her word that no harm would come to her while allowing Yuagoo to ride with her to where the White tiger Village use to be. Once there Kikyo received the biggest shock of her life. It was a small forest village that had been burned to the ground and the black make of ash mad it look like a scar.

"This is where it all started. Isn't it?" She asked

Yuagoo nodded. Whilst on there ride, Yuagoo told Kikyo of her story on how the White Tiger was almost destroyed, how she became blind and why she was after Tarrlock. Kikyo wasn't surprised from the moment she met Tarrlock and Noatak she knew that they were the faces of great evil and had no love for human life. Yuagoo jumped off the horse and walked over to a small stone epitaph. Yuagoo kneeled and put her hand together.

"Brother, I have done all could to keep our people safe and for nine years I have failed to bring you justice. But I promise you after today, You will avenged and your soul will finally rest in peace after nine, long, suffering years."

Kikyo Heart began to pound. Here was a women who was willing to sacrifice her life for a brother's revenge. But she didn't let it consume her life, For she knew that it would ruin her life if she let revenge guide her actions. Kikyo wished for Yuagoo to find peace after today and walk away from it alive. For reason Kikyo couldn't explain the thought of not seeing Yuagoo was too much to bare.

All sudden there came a long per-icing scream coming from the forest that made Kikyo turn around with fear.

"What was that?" Kikyo asked

Yuagoo knew that cry only too well. That was the same scream her brother made she he was murdered.

"That dear Kikyo was a scream of great pain and suffering. Your sisters love make it now"

Kikyo couldn't believe her ears. "Korra's alive" She thought.

Then came the sound of a hawk flaying above them with a message strapped to its leg. It dived at them and landed on Yuagoo shoulder. Yuagoo the handed the message to Kikyo

"Read it" She demand cooly.

Kikyo then unrolled the message and began to read.

"Yuagoo

As per your orders. We were waiting for you at the village by Yakone castle. But unfortunately we had to retreat into the forest our safety. The lord order his men to flush out any of the rebels. Many innocent people are being held at the castle. But we came across a cave deep in the forest. we don't know where it leads too but your brother murder has been seen there. I think he's holding that women in black as a prisoner in there. We are holding our position until you find us. Ride hard and fly fast

Mako"

Kikyo the finished reading then looked up at Yuagoo. Yuagoo then though for a second the said.

"How far is Yakone Castle from here?" She asked

"About an hours walk from her" Kikyo answered.

"Then it's settled. I will use the hawk to find my friends and this women in black" Yuagoo sated. She then started to walk away but Kikyo took her hand.

"Let me go with you" She asked her.

Yuagoo then felt her heart skip a beat. She then took up Kikyo's hand in her own.

"No Kikyo you must head back to castle. If your seen with me you'll be killed and I can't let a women like you get caught in the cross fire" Yuagoo said with a small pleading tone in her voice.

This made Kikyo blush even more.

"But I swear, We will see each other again. After I have avenge my brother."

Yuagoo then let the hawk fly, Then she sped off after it with great speed by using her air bending. Leaving Kikyo alone with he horse.

"Be careful." Kikyo whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Miracle for the Wedding Crasher.

It was mid day in the forest and up the trees sat three ninja awaiting there leaders return. They had to stay quite because Noatak's men were still prowling the area for any sign of threat to his bride. Mako sat quite but was growing worried

"Yuagoo, God you better be okay" He thought

Then as tho his pleading was heard someone landed behind them. Great relief washed over all of them when they saw it was Yuagoo.

"Who where you expecting? Hei Bai" Yuagoo giggled quietly.

They all watched over the cave and waited for the men to leave. After an hour or so the men left and the three heroes dropped down from the trees and headed into the cave. Mako lit up the cave with fire in his hand to light the way. Then they heard foot step coming from ahead, as quick as a flash they hid among the rocks a shadows. Ghazan and the lieutenant were the people that walked through the cave. Yuagoo then gave the single and the ninja knock them both out and tied them down fast. They then ran into the main part of the cave lit by crystal, there they found Korra still hanging from the ceiling. She didn't look like she was breathing but Yuagoo still asked Bolin to earth bend her down. Asami then jumped to catch Korra in her arms.

"We're too late. It looks like she's crocked" Asami said sorrowful.

Mako and Bolin hung there heads. There only chance of there leader finding piece was gone. But for some reason Yuagoo did not feel the same way as her comrades. This women bested all of them and Verrick, So surely not even death could stop her from getting back the love of her life. Yuagoo then stood

"Bring the women and her sword" She order

They all looked at her confused. What good would a dead body be to them?

"Yu haven't you been listening" Mako said

"Yes Mako, I may be blind but I'm not deaf. And say bring the body" Yuagoo ordered cooly

She the turned and asked

"How much do you all have"

They all turned out there money bags. Asami had around forty gold pieces, Mako thirty and Bolin twenty. Leaving with Yuagoo with only ten, She then added it all up and placed it all in one bag. They all headed out of the cave with Korra on Bolin's shoulder and Mako caring her sword. Asami then came up to Yuagoo and whispered.

"Why did you added all of our money together?" She asked

"Hopefully to buy miracle, If what we got is enough that is?"

Before the white tiger knew it they were in the ruff part of the Yakone village. They had to stay close because they had Korra covered in black cloak as to not attract attention. Thief's loved to pick money from a dead person pockets. They came to a small hut that looked really run down, It was here that Yuagoo started banging on the door with her fist.

"Go away. we're closed" yelled the voice of young women.

Yuagoo ignored her and continued banging. This made the group cringe, They weren't going to get any where with Yuagoo being rude. The door flew open and a women about twenty stepped out. She had pale skin and blond knotted hair.

"Didn't you hear me. We're CLOSED" She snapped

"Are you Alee. The miracle worker who once worked for Noatak?" Yuagoo asked

The women smirked a annoyed smirk "That bustard of lord fired me. And tried to have me banished. Said my miracle's were half ass miracle's. I don't do business with him any more. Especially not with any of this goons."

She was about to shut the door when Asami blocked it with her arm. She then grabbed Alee by the hand and started to squeeze her fingers.

"Listen. We have had a long tiring day. We've haled a dead body all the way from the forest, We don't work for Noatak and my hands are started to smell like routing meat. So unless you want to live with stubs for fingers for the rest of your life. You'll give us our miracle" Asami growled with fire in her eyes.

"How much you got?" Alee asked unafraid

"100 gold pieces" Asami answered

Alee agreed because she had nothing better to do and it was hard to resisted the loire of gold. They laid Korra on the floor mat. Then Alee picked up some plant weeds and set them alight. She then wafted the smoke up Korra's nose. Then she placed the weeds down and listened to Korra's mouth.

"Well is alive?" Mako asked

Alee smiled "This women is only mostly dead. Her pockets would empty if she was all dead."

Alee then grabbed a smoker from the fire place, She then placed the funnel into Korra's mouth and started to pump air back into her lungs. She did this for around fifth teen minutes and when she finished she then pushed on Korra's chest. While doing so she spoke to the body.

"Hello in there. Why are you still here? What do you have in this life that your still holding on to and keeps you from crossing over to Nirvana?

Korra then replied with a rasping answer "True Love"

"There you see, now aren't you glad you helped us" Bolin said smiling.

Alee was not convinced

"She could have said 'To blave" which means to bluff" Alee replied

Suddenly there was a loud scream that came from the back room

"LIAR" yelled the voice of an old women.

the back door flew open and out came a old women with an eye patch

"LIAR, LIAR" She screamed again.

"Get back witch" Alee yelled back

"I'm no witch, I'm your grandmother Kaede. Altho after what you just said I wish I wasn't that either" Yelled Kaede to her grand daughter.

"I don't know what your talking about" Alee squeaked

Kaede then turned to the White Tiger to explained why Alee was in denial

"Even since Lord Noatak fired her. Her confidence was shattered" Kaede spoke with great sadness in her voice.

This made Alee even madder "What have I told you about that name" She snapped.

Kaede then turned and started taunting Alee with Noatak's name. This was putting Yuagoo on edge, They were wasting there time. If they didn't hurry to Yakone castle Kagome and Kikyo will be killed. Yuagoo then slammed her fist on the floor.

"Look, We're on a very tie schedule here. This women's true love is about to marry a mad man and that mad mans brother is getting away with murder. But I promise you, if you cure this women right now. We guaranty you that lord Noatak will regret ever firing you" Yuagoo said.

Kaede and Alee then stopped bickering and faced Yuagoo with great glee.

"You mean to say that your plane on crashing Noatak's wedding? And giving great humiliation?" Alee asked

Yuagoo nodded with reassurance.

Alee (With new found confidence) and Kaede then whipped up a special kind of pill that look round about the size of a small walnut. They then coated it with something dark brown and sweet saying that it would go down faster with no chocking. They told the White Tiger it would take around about fifth teen minutes for the pill to take effect. They paid them both with what they had and headed for Yakone castle.

Once they reached the front gate they saw it was guarded by 100 men armed and dangerous. Easily Yuagoo and her men would be able to take them out but they had almost dead wight with them so that was out of the question. Yuagoo then propped Korra up against a stone and place the pill into her mouth. Bolin then rubbed Korra's neck to make it go down.

"This better be quick" Asami said "The wedding is starting in two hours it's almost sun down"

Luckily Korra eyes shot open making every one jumped a bit. She could only move her eyes but then she started to talk.

"Who are you? Where's Kagome?" she demanded thumb twitching showing she was a fast healer.

Yuagoo then launched into the short story.

"Your true love is about to get married to the lord. So we need to get inside, Save her and her sister and give me enough time to find Tarrlock and avenge my brother, so with our skills and your brain will get passed these men no props, Kay" Yuagoo said in one breath.

She then asked Mako to show Korra the obstacle that was in there way. Korra looked with great annoyance.

"How do you suppose we get passed them" She said with her head starting to giggle.

"Your heads moving, Isn't that great" Bolin asked

Korra then sawed her head to look as Bo

"Your skills and my brains against 100 men that will surly end our lives. And you think a little head giggling is suppose to make me happy" Korra said

This gave Bolin the sigh that is wasn't the time to try cheering everybody up. Korra then closed her eyes to think.

"If I had about a week to plan, we get in no problem. If we only had a wheel barrow or a black cloak" She wondered aloud.

That made Mako remember something. He then pulled out the cloak they used to carry Korra to safety. Asami the pointed to wheel barrow that was only a foot away from them. Now Korra could really smile this time.

"Okay. Looks like we have all the assets we need. Now lets talk plan" Korra said as the White Tiger gathered around for the game plane.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Reunion with Avengents

Night had fallen and all was quiet at Yakoon castle. The men we'r stationed at the front gate, waiting for attack during the wedding. So far nothing seemed to wrong, That is until something big started to move from the shadows. Something that was smoking. The men held there ground but we're shaking in there shoes with fear. It looked like a daemon in a great black cloak but it had no face and it spoke in a deep booming voice.

"_**I am the great Pirate Jin-Sun**_" it boomed

The voice mad the men feel as tho they had step into a nightmare. It came closer and closer making them wet themselves. Unbeknownst to them there we're two people behind this figure pushing it towards the main gate and a third atop the barrow they we're pushing. Bolin was the one in the barrow, wearing the cloak and making the deep booming voice. While Yuagoo on the other hand was pushing the barrow with Korra on her back.

"Now" She asked Korra

"Not yet" Korra answered

Further they pushed the barrow and then Bolin spoke again.

"_**I am here, my men are here. But soon you will face my terrible power" **_Bolin bombed

"Now?" Yuagoo said gasping for breath from pushing Bolin

"Light em" Korra ordered

Yuagoo then set the cloak alight with a candle that was lighting there way. Luckily for Bolin the Cloak was fire proof but could still catch fire and not harm him.

"_**The Great Jin-Sun. Is here for your SOOOOOOUL" **_He shouted.

The men suddenly scattered away with fear leaving only the gate keeper. Bolin the ditched the Cloak and jumped off the barrow.

Inside the castle the wedding was taking place. Kagome sate beside Noatak that was soon to be her husband. But she didn't despair because she knew that her Korra would come for her. Then suddenly there was ruckus outside. Noatak looked to his brother Tarrlock to check it out. Kikyo followed silently to see what was happing.

Out side Korra, Bolin and Yuagoo cornered the gate keeper.

"Give us the key" Korra demanded

"What key?" He asked frightful

Then Mako and Asami dropped from above and place daggers to the man throat

"Oh you mean this key" said the gate keeper handing it over

Back in side Noatak ordered that they skip over to the important part. They poured the sake for the bride and groom to drink. Noatak took a quick sip and past it to Kagome but she didn't take it.

"You hear that. My Korra is coming for me" She boosted

"Your Korra is dead. I killed her myself" Noatak said with triumph

"Then why is there fear it your eyes" Kagome sated boldly.

Noatak then order the priest to proclaim them Man and wife. Which he did leaving Kagome stunned with disbelieve and heart break.

"She didn't come for me" Kagome thought

"Get my wife to honeymoon sweet. I'll be there shortly" Noatak order

In the hallways of the castle Korra and the White Tiger fought through any one who stood in there way. They came close to the main hall where the wedding was taking place until they were stopped again this time by Tarrlock and his men.

"Kill the men and women, but leave the third women for questioning" He Ordered

The man went in for the attack, But Yuagoo spun in a circle and sent a huge gust of wind sending them back and knocking them senseless. Tarrlok was now alone and readied his sword for battle. Yuagoo drew hers. She then took her fighting stance. After nine years of waiting the time had finally came.

"Hello. My name is Yuagoo leader of the White Tiger. You killed my brother and took my sight. Now Prepare to Die" She spoke with venom in her voice.

Tarrlock was at the ready. But he turned around and ran away.

"Coward" Asami whispered.

Yuagoo ran after Tarrlock listening for his foot steps on where he was going. She then herd a door slide shut so she broke it down with a gust of air. Mean while Bolin, Mako, Asami and Korra were left alone in the hall but then more samurai came. To keep Korra safe Bolin placed her by a suit of armour so he could use both his hands. The White Tiger fought with all there might but unbeknownst to them Korra slowly crawled away towards the honeymoon sweet.

Yuagoo was still chasing after Tarrlock not wanting to lose him.

"Brother. Tonight I will finally have your spirit avenged" She though to herself while running. She kept running until she came to a room that sounded liked the wedding hall.

"So your the little bustard I taught a lesson to all those years ago. Typical, The child come to avenge the brother. Have you been searching for me all this time?" Tarrlock asked

Yuagoo turned to the sound of Tarrlock's voice. She was about to go for the attack when she herd something else.

"If you've come hear to kill me. I would reconsider" Tarrlock said with a evil grin in his voice.

Yuagoo the herd the sound of something like Bones about to crack, blood boiling and sound of a women in pain. She then recognised the voice.

Kikyo was floating in mid air while Tarrlock held her up with one hand.

"Leave her out of this Tarrlock. This is between you and me" Yuagoo snapped

"How drool. The Ninja gives up revenge to save the damsel in distress. Typical fairy tale act" Tarrlock laughed.

Yuagoo was caught now. What could she do, She couldn't let Kikyo die for her revenge for Her brother. All a sudden Tarrlock threw a Tanto at the blind Airbender. Yuagoo got hit in side, then buckled to her knees.

"Noooo" Kikyo yelled

"Now your where you belong Ninja. At my feet" Tarrlock boosted as he let Kikyo fall to the floor unharmed.

It looked like the end of Yuagoo, But something would not let her die. Something more powerful then revenge. She couldn't explain it but the thought of leaving Kikyo alone was unbearable.

"I failed to protect someone I loved once before. I will not do so again" She thought

She then pulled out the Tanto and threw it landing right through Tarrlock's right hand

"ARRRRGH" He screamed in pain and watch as Yuagoo stood up with her new found strength.

"Hello. My name is Yuagoo leader of the White Tiger. You killed my brother and took my sight. Now Prepare to Die" She whispered

Tarrlock the lunged But Yuagoo blocked his attack. She then pined his sword down with own, jumped then kick Tarrlock in the head.

"Hello. My name is Yuagoo leader of the White Tiger. You killed my brother and took my sight. Now Prepare to Die" She said again louder this time

Tarrlock the shock off the kick and lunged at her again with his sword in his one good hand. Yuagoo dogged then slashed Tarrlock's back

"Hello. My name is Yuagoo leader of the White Tiger. You killed my brother and took my sight. Now Prepare to Die" She shouted louder again.

"Stop saying that" Tarrlock ordered. Yuagoo then started throwing blow after blow ignoring Tarrlock's order. While they were fighting Kikyo pulled herself up and staggered towards a table to watch the fight play out.

"HELLO. MY NAME IS YUAGOO LEADER OF THE WHITE TIGER. YOU KILLED MY BROTHER AND TOOK MY SIGHT. NOW PREPARE TO DIE" Yuagoo screamed

Tarrlock had hade enough of this. He was about bring another blow but Yuagoo knocked his sword out of his hand. He was now at sword point and no way out. Yuagoo then slashed both of Tarrlock cheeks.

"Offer me money" Yuagoo demanded

"Yes" Tarrlock pleaded

"Power too. Promise me that" Yuagoo demanded again

"All that I have and more, Please just spare me" Tarrlock pleaded

"You'll offer me anything I ask for?" Yuagoo asked

"Yes" Tarrlock answered thinking he would escape with his life.

Yuagoo then turned away from Tarrlock. He then tried to stab her from behind

"Yuagoo LOOK OUT" Kikyo shouted

Yuagoo then spun around and cut right through Tarrlocks torso. Then he fell forward into two half's blood and guts all over the floor.

"I want my brother back you Son Of A BITCH" Yuagoo spat. Then with drew her sword back into its sheath.

It was finished, All of those years of waiting, Chief Shun soul could finally rest in peace. Now where would Yuagoo go from here. She then fell but was caught by some one.

"I'm sorry Kikyo. I didn't mean for you to get caught in the cross fire. You deserve better then that" Yuagoo apologised.

Yuagoo was about to leave then she felt Kikyo grab her hand and pull her into her arms. Yuagoo couldn't understand, why was she still here after what she saw.

"I was so afraid you weren't going to win. I thought I was going to lose you" Kikyo wept

"Why?" Yuagoo asked

Kikyo then pulled Yuagoo face to hers. She captured Yuagoo's lips in her own which was both a shocking and pleasant surprise. They then broke away.

"The night we met you revealed you and your clan to me and swore you wouldn't hurt my sister. And when we met again you spared my life and shared your story. Why is that? I think know from the start that you came her for more then just revenge. And you must know that I feel the same" Kikyo explained

Yuagoo stared at Kikyo as tho she could see her eyes. But she felt Kikyo's heart beat and it was pounding so fast. As it was the same for her. Yuagoo then took Kikyo's faces in her hands.

"I'm in love with you. You made me see that my life could more the just a vengeful one and here thought I'd be worthy of something like this. I Love You Kikyo" Yuagoo confessed.

She stroked Kikyo cheek with her hand. And then they kissed once more when they heard the sound of Mako and Bolin's foot steps. Asami had gone outside to find a get away for everybody.

Meanwhile at the honeymoon sweet Kagome knelled before a Tanto. What was the point of going on if she couldn't be with Korra. She would rather die then be away from Korra and be a wife of pig. She then picked up the Tanto and placed the tip of the blade on her left breast. Before she could begin the action she keep thinking about feeling Korra's touch one last time.

"You know finding the perfect breast is so hard to come by in this world. It would be a great pity to damage yours" Came a familiar voice from the bed that made Kagome drop the Tanto.

There in the bed lay the beautiful women that she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Korra, Oh Korra my Darling" She wept with happiness

She ran over to the bed and started kissing Korra all over her face, neck and lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Road To Freedom

As Mako and Bolin entered the room there jaws dropped at the site. Yuagoo and Kikyo we're still kissing. Of course seeing two people kissing is a very surprising sight. Mako then cleared his throat to get there attention.

"I hate to break up this little lovers realisation, but we need to get moving. The Vassals will be after us once they find this guy" He explained.

Kikyo and Yuagoo stopped kissing and listened while Mako pointed to the crops. They started to leave but Kikyo stopped them.

"We can't leave yet. We have to free my Father and his men" She protested "Noatak locked them up just before the wedding"

"Where are they being held?" Mako asked

"In the basement in the east wing of the castle" Kikyo told them.

They all ran towards the east wing, While doing so Kikyo was able to place the pieces together. Why was Noatak speeding up the wedding and why did he lock up her father and the Vassals. As they came to the basement they heard foot steps and the sound of paws coming towards them. Then out of the shadows came Asami and she was being followed by two giant beast.

"Naga, Kirara" Kikyo said with joy.

"Where'd you find these two Asami" Mako asked

"Well while I was searching for a way out, I came a across a cage holding these two. They seemed friendly and strong so I let them out. I got a huge lick in the face for it. They could help us get away from here" She explained

Yuagoo smiled. Asami always had the best ideas for escape.

Bolin then busted open the basement door and they all ran down to steps. There they found Lord Higurashi and his men chained to the ground. Mako melted the chains and got them out of the basement.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demand

"Father, Noatak was going to kill you and Kagome" Kikyo explained

"How did you figure that out" Asami asked

"I only just figured it out just now, But the first clue was the first time we met the White Tiger. How could they have know which root we we're going to Yakone castle. The only person who did know was father and Noatak." Kikyo explained further.

"The second clue came when we were hunting down Kagome and Korra. Noatak was acting as tho he knew how the kidnapping was going to play out. Then the final clue came when he sped up the wedding ceremony and place all his men to guard the Castle. It was the classic act to throw off suspicious" Kikyo finished.

Yuagoo felt a tho a light had flicked on in her brain. It all maid scenes, After all Verrick didn't tell them who had hired them for the kidnapping. It to someone really high up other wise Verrick wouldn't have been so up tight about it.

"Noatak was plaining to murder you and Kagome on the wedding night. Then frame the rebels for it. Then gain control of you army and land. In order to concur the rest of Japan" Mako explained

Lord Higurashi face began to turn red with anger.

"I can believe that Man. He would murder my daughter just for power. He's a decrease to the Samurai, I'll make him pay" He boomed.

He then started to head for the honeymoon sweet but Kikyo stopped him. Luckily her touch calmed him down.

"Father, Your in no conduction to fight. You and your men get out of here and far away as you can. The White Tiger, Kagome and I will meet up with you soon" She ordered.

Higurashi nodded, Then he and his men headed out of the castle. Leaving Kikyo and the White Tiger to search for Kagome and Korra.

Back at the honeymoon sweet Kagome was still Kissing Korra all over. She stared to wonder why Korra wasn't holding her.

"Korra my love. Why won't you hold me?" She asked

"Gentle" Korra said sighing into Kagome's kisses

Kagome was a bit confused by this.

"Is that all you can say gentle" She giggled.

Then she picked up Korra head and deeply kissed her. Korra then spoke into the kiss in a high voice.

"Gentle" She begged

Kagome then let go of Korra's head, letting it fall back on the pillow. Korra sighed a smile but then Kagome started to cry. As she sobbed Korra felt her strength coming back, Korra lifted her arms and embraced Kagome.

"Korra I'm so sorry. I married Noatak, I tried to stop the wedding but he speed it up before I could do anything" Kagome cried.

Korra then lifted up Kagome face by the chin. Kagome couldn't understand why she was still smiling.

"You didn't marry him. Because you didn't drink the saec or said I Do" Korra said stating the obvious

Kagome was even more confused by this. But she thought for a moment, come to think of it she couldn't recall ever drinking or saying I Do. She looked back at Korra now with tears of joy. Korra suddenly was on her feet with Kagome in her arms spinning around.

"There you see. If you didn't say it. You didn't do it" Korra explained

Then Her face became stern. Kagome wonder what was wrong now.

"Won't you agree my Lord" Korra boosted with a grin.

They both turned to see Noatak fuming, sword in hand.

"A mistake I tend to rectify. But first things first. To The Death Pirate" He spat, Then charged towards Korra.

But before he even got close, Korra stomped the ground and earth pillar shot up and sent him flying out into the court yard. Korra and Kagome jumped down as well, with Kagome bow and arrows in hand. Korra the charged towards Noatak sword at the ready, Noatak bended water from the air and shot it her. But Korra sent it right back. He tired again with ice but Korra melted it with fire.

Noatak was running out of oppositions here. He then shot up his hand then Korra began to feel as tho she was being possessed by something. She began to flout off the ground while a cracking noise was being herd.

"You can't beat me pirate" Noatak said with Victory in his voice.

Then all of a sudden he was struck in arm by an arrow. He screamed in pain and looked up. Kagome withdrew another arrow ready to fire.

"Drop my Girl you wart hogged faced bustard" She snarled

Noatak was really pissed now. That was the first time in his life a women dared insult him. But then there was a glowing light that made them both cover there eyes. Kagome looked a saw it was Korra air bending while her eyes where glowing bright white. She then sent a gust of wind at Noatak sending him flying once more. Once he was on his back, she came down and trapped Noatak in earth. She then placed the thumbs on his forehead and chest. Kagome watched from safe distance.

"I'm taking away your bending for good Noatak" Korra spoke with the sound of a thousand voices. She kept her thumbs on him for about a minute. Then she removed them and her eyes stopped glowing.

Noatak then lay on the ground in defeat. He looked up at Korra.

"Kill me. Don't live like this" He ordered

Korra turned away from Noatak and placed her sword back into the sheath.

"You said fight to death. I fight to pain. I took away the only power you had on every body. So you may live with the defeat you brought on to your self. because you couldn't let go of your greed" Korra explained

She started to walk away. Noatak was about to get her while her back was turned. But an arrow then struck him in the back killing him.

Korra and Kagome looked up to see Kikyo and the others coming towards them. Kikyo and Kagome hugged, Kikyo was so glad the her sister was still alive. Kagome and Korra was then tackled by a very happy Naga and Kirara.

"I'm happy to see you too girl, I missed you" Korra laughed as Naga licked her face.

They all headed out of Yakone Castle. Korra and Kagome rode on Naga while Yuagoo and Kikyo rode on Kirara. Mako, Asami and Bolin found horse in the castle for themselves. While riding Kikyo realised a glum look on Yuagoo face.

"Whats wrong?" Kikyo asked

"Now that my brother is avenged, I don't know what I should do now. For the first time in my life I don't know what to do" Yuagoo answered

Kikyo then suggested that she find Her clan and bring them Higurashi castle.

"I will tell father what you did for me and Kagome and will give you new land for you clan to thrive" she promised.

"Is that all your going to tell him?" She asked with a warm smile.

Kikyo smiled back and grasped Yuagoo hand in hers. Kagome then took Korra's face and kissed her with the most passionate kiss she had ever given.

"Well I guess what you said was right. I knew you would always come for me" Kagome said

"I never had a dough. Because like I said this is true love. We're together again. Which leaves me with one item of business" Korra said

She the shouted over to Yuagoo and the other behind them.

"Yuagoo. Have You Ever Considered a life of a Pirate?" Korra asked.

Then They rod off down the path way on to the land beyond. Not knowing what tomorrow would bring or what kind of adventure lies ahead. But they knew they could face it head on together. And knowing that love would always save the day. And Korra was ready to start a new life with Kagome. Her One And Only True Love.

The End


End file.
